Alduin (Skyrim)
Alduin (also called the World Eater or the Nordic God of Destruction), is a dragon whose return was a result of an Elder Scroll. He was first removed from Tamriel through the last resort of the ancient Nord heroes who used an Elder Scroll to force Alduin to become lost in time and hopefully never return. Instead, he was sent forward to the Fourth Era, to the timeline of events in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and the Dragonborn's Story. Alduin's triumph would ensure Nirn's destruction. Identity Alduin is the first-born of Akatosh. Though one book on Akatosh claims Alduin is the name the Nords use for the deity. Varieties of Faith in the Empire It is also mentioned when the Dragonborn fights against him in the quest Alduin's Bane. In this, he says "I am Alduin, first-born of Akatosh!". For example, Alduin's title, The World Eater, comes from myths that depict him as the horrible, ravaging fire storm that destroyed the last world to begin this one. Nords therefore see the God of Time as both creator and harbinger of the apocalypse. He is not the Chief of the Nordic pantheon but its wellspring, albeit a grim and frightening one. He is the first Dragon seen in centuries. Prophecy The prophecy of Alduin is foretold on Alduin's Wall, located at Sky Haven Temple, the last refuge of the Blades. The wall prophesies civil unrest after the murder of the High King of Skyrim as well as the destruction of Tamriel. The prophecy foretells that Alduin summons with him the vanquished souls of the Nordic people to invade Skyrim, the vanquished souls taking on the forms of ferocius dragons. Dragonborn "Yol".]] It is said that only a Dovahkiin (Dragonborn) can defeat the enraged god Alduin by harnessing the power of the dragon in the form of dragon shouts to ultimately destroy him in one final battle of titanic proportions, restoring peace to the land of Skyrim and Tamriel at large. The vanquished souls that Alduin brought with him, however, shall always remain in the realm of the living as a constant threat to the sons of Skyrim. He calls himself the first-born of Akatosh, which would mean he is actually separate from Akatosh, but still Alduin's Death related to him. He feels it is his birthright to dominate the world with his dragons. History Alduin was the first dragon among many that ruled over men and mer. The dragons viewed humanity as a lesser species, and kept a tyrannical hold on mankind, but soon, in an event known as The Dragon War, men stood up to their dragon overlords, and learned how to use the Voice (Dragon Language). On the Throat of the World, Alduin was defeated, but not killed. Instead, with an Elder Scroll, Alduin was sent forth in time, albeit unintentionally, and would not return until the 201st year of the Fourth Era. The Dragonborn kills Alduin in Sovngarde with three other heroes of Sovngarde, Hakon One-Eye, Felldir The Old, and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. Thus, Alduin is banished from the world forever. Dragon language Alduin cinematic *"Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" ― "Fools! Treacherous ones! hinde all wither! I am your king". *"Nivahriin joorre!" ... "Tahrodiis Paarthurnax!" ― "Cowardly mortals!" ... "Treacherous Paarthurnax!" Miscellaneous *"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" ― "I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World!" *"Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" ― "(All sky) mortal! Your pride will be humbled!" *"Nust wo ni qiilaan ten kos duaan." ― "They who do not conform will be dishonored." *"Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar." ― "Dragonborn, your pride will be humbled." *"Zu'u unslaad, zu'u nis oblaan!" ― "I am immortal, I cannot die!" *"Di kiirre fen alok." ― "My children will arise." *"Kel drey ni viik." ― "The Elder Scroll did not defeat (me)." *"Zu'u lost daal." ― "I have returned." (lit. I was/have return) *"Fen du hin sille ko Sovngarde!" ― "(I) Will devour your souls in Sovngarde" *"Daar Lein los dii." ― "This/these World is mine" *"You do not know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah!" *"Sohlaknir, krii daar joorre." - "Sohlaknir, kill the mortals." Behind the scenes * His name means "Destroyer Devour Master". * He is the son of Akatosh, chief deity of the Nine Divines, and his evil counterpart. As the Dragonborn possesses the soul of a dragon, and since all dragons are technically Akatosh's children, one can consider Alduin to be the Dragonborn's brother. * When defeated in Sovngarde, unlike other Dragons, you do not absorb Alduin's soul. You can comment on the possibility he was not fully destroyed to both Paarthurnax and Arngeir, the latter saying that perhaps, Alduin will return at the end of the world to fulfill his destiny, just as the Dragonborn has by defeating him. * In concept art, Alduin's eyes appear to be a manipulation of the Helix Nebula, commonly referred to as the Eye of God. * During the attack on Helgen, he will eventually land and you can hear him talk to you. * He can be seen near any of the burial mounds of Dragons just before they're resurrected. He may mention the dragons name if you stand nearby. * The only time he calls you Dovakiin is when he attacks Helgen and immediately after the "Alduin's Bane" quest. * When Alduin is defeated in Sovngarde his jagged scales will fall off and fly in random directions, revealing his skin beneath them. * While wearing full Deadric or full Dragonplate/Dragonscale armor (shield,helm,plate,boots,weapon) he may say "Even the Deadra fear me!" (with the Deadric set) and "The Dovah are weak!" (wearing the Dragonplate set). Both are said outside of the Dragon Language and only during the battle on the Throat Of The World. * When using the Dismay/Fear shout on him, he will remark "Ha! You think I'll run away Dovakiin?" * When fighting Alduin, meteors will fall from the sky during the fight. The constant rain of meteors can blur one's view or make it hard to hit your enemy. This happens both on the Throat of the World and in Sovnegarde. Gallery Alduin Attack.jpg|Concept art of Alduin attacking with a shout. Alduin Concept Art (Skyrim).jpg|Concept art of Alduin. Alduins Fire.jpg|Concept art of Alduin breathing fire. -EiER--Alduin-102.jpg|Alduin flying near Rorikstead. Alduin Close-up.jpg|Alduin clinging onto and looking into a Helgen tower. alduin simple.jpg|Alduin simple in-game References Category:Deities Category:Skyrim: Dragons